Asbel Lhant
Asbel Lhant is the prince of Altea and the main protagonist of Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage FanFiction series. Statistics *'Name': Asbel Lhant *'Origin': Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage *'Gender': Male *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': July 5 *'Classification': Human, Prince of Altea *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 175 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 65 kg (143 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Dark Brown-Red *'Key Relationships': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class. SSS-Class with Accelerated Mode *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Asbel's Sword *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Takahiro Sakurai, Yuki Kaida; Bryce Papenbrook, Kate Higgins (young) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-City Block level, likely Town level | Likely City level *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic Attack and Reaction Speed | Likely Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ | Likely Class PJ *'Durability': At least Multi-City Block level, likely Town level | Likely City level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range. Tens of Meters with Artes *'Intelligence': High Average *'Key': Base | Accelerated Mode Appearance Asbel has dark brown-red hair and blue eyes, a trait he shares with the rest of his family. As a knight, he wears a green, long-sleeved shirt, lined with blue accents and gold buttons. Over it, he wears a long-sleeved white coat with gold buttons that keep each sleeve tied together. The coat has gray shoulder areas and is blue on the inside. He has a white scabbard that holds his sword. Personality Asbel is a spirited young man with a very strong sense of justice, even more so for that of a knight. He fails to turn away from those in need, and once he has decided on a path it is unlikely that anyone would deter him from it. He may be seen as naïve and young, as Yuri often states, usually stating ideals considered impossible, such as "saving everyone". After losing his family seven years ago, he becomes a lot more self-aware about his actions and takes responsibility for his own actions; but at a cost, Asbel during his time as a knight ruminates too often about the past, as well as showing initial difficulty in trying to fully accept others' assistance (an issue that Richard himself deals with and relates to) until later on. As a form of comic relief, Asbel at times can be normally quite dense towards the atmosphere of others around himself while also being too serious at being unable to take jokes and certain levels of sarcasm (despite also showing a low level of tolerance for Yuri's methods and Rita's temper). His feelings for Cheria are often glossed over by his duty to maintain the world's peace and his friendships with others, while also being blissfully unaware of both Bailey and Raymond's affections for her; once he is able to settle down, Asbel's own feelings for Cheria soon come to light after the final battle against Van. History Main Skills and Equipment Martial Artes: *'Wolfwind Fang': Asbel slashes his sword upward, creating a whirlwind that strikes the enemy a few times, and ends the arte with a kick from his right foot. *'Nimble Fang': Asbel delivers a quick, three-kick combo on his target. *'Dual Impact': Asbel first punts upward with his right leg in a leap, then while landing, downward-strikes with his sheathed-sword, finishing the technique with a forward thrust of the said sheath right afterward. *'Void Sword': Asbel quickly unsheathes his sword and slashes it rapidly in all directions at close-range before sheathing his sword. *'Bestial Roar': Asbel Asbel charges his energy, his sheathed weapon gathering blue wisps, which he then unleashes shortly afterward in an image of a blue-headed beast. *'Burial Blade': Asbel quickly draws his sword via an iaido slash and produces a blue and orange slash, with blue and light blue lightning bolts striking the enemy. He then immediately sheathes his sword once more. *'Heaven's Wrath': Asbel first strikes the enemy from above with his weapon sheathed and a downward kick, followed by a counterclockwise kick, another strike from his sheathed weapon, two ground counterclockwise spins, a strike with his sheathed weapon, a counterclockwise spin kick, and a thrust kick. Hidden Artes: *'Demon Fang': Asbel (either draws the sword from his sheathe or the sword is already drawn) launches a ground projectile towards a target. *'Moonlight Circle': Asbel performs a counterclockwise spin, emitting a blue circle on the ground around himself, from which a wall of blue light rises. *'Phantasam Flash': Asbel warps toward his opponent and performs a slice diagonally downward, which is then followed by a horizontal slice that tears space-time. *'Gale Maw': Asbel draws his blade to his side, pointing it at the enemy as green wind spirals around it, and shortly afterward, he charges through his target. *'Lightning Strike': Asbel slashes down once on the enemy and summons lightning bolts to strike. *'Incineration Wave': Asbel swings his weapon in front of them, releasing a beam of red light that deals damage in a chain of hits. Accelerated Mode: Mystic Artes: *'Stampede Strike': When this attack is used, Asbel draws his blade from its sheath to perform a quick horizontal slash before jumping into the air with a rising slash that deals multiple hits. *'Expunging Sword': When the arte is used, Asbel thrusts his sheathed sword into his foes, slashes them into the air, kicks them back to the ground, then kicks them once more knocking them back. Afterward, he charges toward the enemies, then unleashes his sword from its scabbard, forming thousands of slashes while Asbel cuts three times. *'Divine Conqueror': When the arte is used, Asbel gathers fiery energy to his right hand, manifesting in the form of a claw, which he uses to slash at the enemy four times. He then leaps high into the air and takes his sword in both hands before crashing down upon the enemy with a powerful slash that causes the earth surrounding the impact to erupt with energy that hits the enemy multiple times. Relationships *Cheria Barnes *Richard Matou *Yuri Lowell *Repede *Luke fon Fabre *Mieu *Tear Grants *Sophie Lhant *Rita Mordio *Jade Curtiss *Liu Armstrong *Van Grants Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Prince Category:Kingdom of Altea Category:Lhant Family Category:Asbel's Company Category:Swordsmen Category:Artes User Category:Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage Characters